Not Nice Surprises
by justwriteandwriteandwrite
Summary: After Sam dated Freddie for a couple of weeks, Freddie decided to go after Carly. Sam is far from happy about this. Could be because Gibby had something to with it.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT NICE SURPRISES**_**  
**_

* * *

_**It's another dreary Seattle weathered day, and two students are sitting on the steps in the hallway of Ridgeway High. The blonde had stormed out of the classroom earlier and the short, slightly chubby boy followed her out. They are now having a sort of deep and meaningful conversation.**_

* * *

"I just," says Sam. "After everything we've gone through, he's just leaves me behind as he chases after my best friend. I don't care, really."

"Are you talking about Carly… or?" Gibby questions.

"Yes, Carly Shay! I have no other best friends around here. Not even Fredward, who supposedly loved me. He _supposedly _wanted us to give it our best shot. That never happened."

"I'll pretend to not be hurt by that statement."

"Gibby!"

"Sorry… go on."

"To make it all worse though, I found out from Trisha, the gossip girl of Ridgeway High, that Carly and Freddie were making out in the janitor's closet… just the other day! Can you believe that? Trisha! Of all the sluts in the world, it had to be her."

"But, it's not necessarily true."

"What?"

"Trisha, as you said, is a big mouth and she only sees what her brain comprehends at that split-moment. It could have been an innocent little mistake."

"Ha! Then what do you call this?"

"Looks like a note."

"It's a fucking _love _note, from him to her. Why didn't he send _me _one while we were dating? Huh?"

"Do I look like a 'How Freddie Benson dates girls' encyclopaedia?"

"You're his friend."

"We're guys, not girls. Girls may chat about everything under the sun, but we guys like to keep things to ourselves. We're a very secretive species."

"Girls have secrets!"

"That you share with the entire female population. _Especially _when it's relating to how badly one guy treats you and then it turns into how bad _every _single male on the planet is 'out to get you'. Newsflash: that is not true."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, just because what I'm saying is true."

"Can I please finish my story?"

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Where was I? Carly and Freddie were making out in the small closet Trisha saw them and came to tell me. Needless to say, I was shocked, and wanted to punch her so bad, but I refrained. Later, I found out that Spencer knew about it all along."

"Spencer!"

"I am not kidding. He knew that my friends had been sneaking around ever since the breakup."

"Perhaps he was sworn not to tell."

"I don't care! That was a rule we made, ever since she found about … Freddie and my first kiss, 'no more secrets and we tell each other everything'."

"That was just you, Carly and Freddie."

"Exactly!"

"Oh. I kind of see your point."

"They kept _another _secret from me! What's next? Carly being pregnant with Freddie's baby? I wouldn't be surprised. You know I heard noises coming from upstairs a couple of nights ago… they weren't pleasant!"

"Yeah."

"I have no one now."

"Harsh."

"It's true though!"

"You have me."

"Joy."

"I'm serious. You do have me. I know why Freddie wanted to date you in the first place."

"Why?"

"You're pretty, smart in some ways, funny and a ball of fire and energy, tangled into… Sam Puckett. I asked him to date you. Because… I was scared to do it myself."

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better."

"Stop with the sarcasm."

"No! You are not allowed to come and sit down next to me and tell me that this whole thing was your fucked up way of telling me you like me! It _is _fucked up, Gibson! I know I'm a terrifying person… but you _played me _like some game. This is my _heart _you're messing with!"

"I'm sorry."

"… and just like that… everything's all better."

"I know what I did was lousy. Don't you think I have guilt trips every time I see you look at him, with that look in your eye? Every time he glances at you, with that 'boyish cute smile' of his and you're a puddle on the floor… I see that. You still like him. The feelings are still there. I regret what I did."

"You're insane."

"I know."

"You're an idiot."

"Agreed."

"You're just as messed up in the head as I am."

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Call me crazy but, you are all I have left in this mixed-up world."

"What?"

"I'm not forgiving you."

"I didn't expect that."

"I'm never going out with you."

"Yes, I guessed as much."

"So, what do we do now, Gibby Gibson?"

"Kiss and make-up?"

"No!"

"Ow! Okay! I was half-joking! Oww! I was fully joking! Quit flicking my forehead like that!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Should we go back to class?"

"Sure."

"My mom packed me an extra fatcake in my lunch bag. It's all yours."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT NICE SURPRISES**

* * *

**_Freddie and Gibby are walking to Carly's apartment, Friday, after school. Dark, grey storm clouds are looming high above them. It's threatening to bucket down with rain eventually. Their conversation takes a turn for the most surprising. _**

* * *

"How did you know about Carly and me?" Freddie asked.

"Sam," explained Gibby. "She told me everything. Dude that is so messed up!"

"You think?"

"Why would you break up with her anyway?"

"I… It was a mutual decision."

"Yeah but you were dating Samantha _Puckett_."

"I know."

"Sam!"

"Gibby! I know I made a mistake. Quit saying her name!"

"She's upset, man."

"I've seen her face when Carly kisses me. I know. I feel awful. Last night I couldn't sleep, because her face was etched in my mind."

"Etched, eh?"

"No! Not like that! Will you stop nudging me please? I said it's not like that!"

"Yeah, but etched. That's deep, Freddie."

"Forget about the 'etched' already!"

"Sorry."

"I don't get it, Gib. You like her. You even said that you wanted to ask her out."

"She… erm… never mind."

"What?"

"I shouldn't say anything."

"Tell me. We're bros, right?"

"Sam still likes you. I couldn't date your lady friend."

"She's not mine anymore."

"That's what I don't get! Why trade a diamond for a pearl?"

"I never traded anything for anything."

"In your mind you didn't."

"You make no sense, Gib."

"So, are you saying, I should go after Sam?"

"Yeah, I am saying that."

"She's totally cut up about it, dude. About you and her, I mean. I don't know if I should. It's like a mouse going into a lion's den. You know what I'm saying?"

"I see her every day. You think I can't see it in that pretty face of hers?"

"She has a beautiful face, and you're an idiot for letting her go."

"I know."

"Is there another reason behind this?"

"What are you insinuating? That Carly's pregnant?"

"Whoa! Back up, man! Wait… is she? Are you serious? Dude! What the heck are you doing?"

"Our first time… we were out of control…"

"Meaning drunk."

"Yes."

"Holy chiz! I have to tell Sam!"

"You cannot say a word of this to her! Do you understand? This will kill her completely!"

"Let go of my arm! So, I have to lie? Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm being dead serious here. Sam finds out about Carly's 'situation', that's the end of our friendship."

"I'm not sure that you even have a friendship with her anymore, Freddie. You have to tell her! She'll just get angry if you keep this a secret. God knows how to deal with an angry Samantha Puckett."

"I will! I just need time!"

"Time ain't on your side, buddy."

"You're telling me. A month ago, I was happy and Carly was happy. Now…"

"She's freaking pregnant."

"Exactly."


End file.
